By the light a Star holds
by HardRockSpyder
Summary: DISCONTINUED. I decided I can do alot better than this and started a new story. It is 'What Will Happen To Us Now'
1. Not Enough

IMPORTANT! If there is not a chapter button to go to the next chapter simply add &chapter=1 to the address bar in you Internet explorer. IMPORTANT!  
  
Disclaimer - If I owned this I would be enjoying a stay at a world-class hotel and resort, then I would buy them.  
  
I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of  
disregard  
  
Handful of complaints, but I can help the fact, that  
everybody can see these scars  
  
What I want you to want, what I want you to feel  
  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you,  
to just believe this is real  
  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you  
always do  
  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
  
But I'll be here 'cause you want what I've got  
  
I can't feel the way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
I am a little bit insecure, a little unconfident  
  
'Cause you don't understand, I do what I can, but  
sometimes I don't make sense  
  
I say what you never wanna say, but I've never had a  
doubt  
  
It's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, for  
once just to hear me out  
  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you  
always do  
  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
  
But I'll be here 'cause you want what I've got  
  
I can't feel the way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Now  
  
Hear me out now  
  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
  
Right now  
  
Hear me out now  
  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
  
Right now  
  
I can't feel the way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
I can't feel the way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
I can't feel  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Time won't heal  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Chapter One - Not Enough  
Harry Potter looked into the mirror. He looked like he had aged about  
2 years, and had the muscle of a life long athlete. When he owled  
Dumbledore, he said it was Harry's body adjusting to the amount of  
power Harry was undoubtedly gaining.  
  
"Potter!" Yelled Vernon Dursley, who in Harry's eyes was the devil,  
"What is it this time?" Yelled Harry `Maybe that was not such a good idea` said a little voice in the back of his head.  
FWIP!  
Harry suddenly fell over in agony what he saw made him want to faint; sticking out his leg was an arrow.  
Fwip! Fwip, Fwip!  
Harry looked at the damage from the cliff between rage and agony - he had one arrow protruding from both of his legs and one in his right arm, the last one was imbedded in his chest - it had found it's way between two of his ribs. He looked at Uncle Vernon, who had a crossbow in his hand and Vernon said, "What are you looking at?" "You're ugly face!" Uncle Vernon's face contorted in fury as he grasped the arrow in Harry's arm and twisted it around and pulled it out - but Harry only winced holding back the scream that was fighting like a cornered muskrat to escape his lips.  
Vernon continued to do that to each of the arrows before saying "Now I want you to go outside and tend to the garden, then vacuum the house. After that you will be hanging up Dudley's new punching bag. When that is finished you will go on the roof to repair the hail damage. Now GET TO WORK!"  
Harry winced but carried out every one of his chores - only one thing spurring him on..  
  
~~~~!Flashback!~~~~  
  
Harry looked up from the garden to see a beautiful girl - around his age - looking at him.  
"Hi" She said. "Hi" he said, but noticed a wand sticking out of her pocket "come here." She obliged, looking nervous "You're a witch aren't you?" She looked taken aback by this but looked at him and said, "Yes." "Great, 'cause I'm a wizard - I go to Hogwarts, where do you go?" It felt so good to talk to someone for the first time in two months. "I'm going to Hogwarts this year, too! We can hang out! My name is Star" "You don't know how nice it is to talk to someone - I'm Harry Potter, by the way. And it would be awesome to hang out with you." He looked at her; her long, straight raven black hair around her cream colored skin, and noticed that she was very pretty - no not just pretty, - beautiful. "I am sorry, but if I don't get back to work the Dursley's wont feed me so if you could come back tomorrow we can hang out." "That's awful! Yes I will come back tomorrow - it has been nice talking to you, Harry."  
  
~~~~!End Flashback!~~~~  
  
That was yesterday, she was coming back today - that was the only thing that kept him going, but he did not know why. He also remembered the day his Uncle had locked Harry in the house with Dudley while he and Petunia went to the store. Flashback Harry heard the car pull away, and as he did, he fell to the ground in agony. Dudley had punched him in the stomach. After an hour or so of beating Harry senseless Dudley got board. But as he started to turn away, Harry started glowing black. In an instant all of his wounds were healed and Dudley was looking at him in horror. "Ahh!" Dudley screamed. Harry then fell to the ground, healed but very tired.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Harry remembered that clearly. He had not eaten in a week because of that. But he also remembered seeing someone with raven hair, cream-colored skin and a look of happiness in her eyes outside the window - right before he blacked out.  
  
"Hiya Harry!" "Hey Star, it was nice of you to come back, I need someone to talk to." "No problem." She looked into his eyes and what she saw scared her a bit - she saw love, caring and happiness - but she also saw despair, hate and sadness on his red puffy eyes. "Harry, what's wrong? You have been crying!" "You don't need to worry." "Harry, please tell me!" "Oh, ok, well it started the day I was born." . . . .  
"And then I met you."  
  
"Harry. I am so sorry. I had no idea, you know what - wait a sec, why did you tell me all of that?" "I don't know - You are the first person who didn't gawk at my scar, and you are really nice - it just feels right to open up to you - I just told you things my best friends don't know." "Oh. I have an idea! How about you come and stay at my house!" "Really?" "Yes really! Your Uncle might shoot you again!" "That would be great, that you so much!"  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Back to Hogwarts!  
  
"Star?"  
"Yes, Harry?"  
"Are you sure it is ok for me to come to stay at your  
house?"  
"Of course it is, silly!"  
"Thank you."  
"Harry, why do you like to be around me?"  
"Wha? Oh, Well it is because -er- because when I am  
around you I feel like I can say anything to you, and  
you are very fun to be around."  
"Harry?"  
"Yes?"  
"I feel the same way"  
Harry smiled, about ten minutes ago he had taken all of  
his things to Star's home and met her parents. Now they  
were lying on the grass, talking like they had known  
each other forever.  
"Star?"  
"Yes?"  
"You have no idea how great it will be to have you at  
Hogwarts."  
"Thank you Harry, you are so sweet!"  
Harry blushed crimson at the last comment.  
"Harry, what would you say to going to dinner and a  
movie tonight?"  
"I would love that, Star" "I had a really good time tonight, Harry"  
"Me to, me to."  
"Harry?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you think -you know- after we know each other a  
little better - we could be a couple?"  
"Yes, actually, I was going to ask you that to. If I  
spend the rest of summer with you, we could know each  
other really well. How about after we get to Hogwarts?"  
"That sounds perfect, Harry"  
"I am getting tired, Harry, but I don't want to move"  
"Then don't, I like this"  
"Good night"  
"Night."  
Harry and Star were on a couch, Harry lying down on his  
back, and Star was lying on top of him, her head on  
Harry's chest. Harry breathed in her scent - she smelled  
wonderful - like cinnamon.  
And Harry couldn't help but think `I wish I could stay  
like this forever`.  
Harry woke up first the next morning and looked at Star  
- she was beautiful.  
"Star, wake up"  
"Wha? Morning Harry"  
Harry looked at her and said "You are to beautiful"  
He brushed his hands through her hair and kissed her  
lightly on the forehead.  
Last day of Vacation  
  
Harry spent the rest of the summer with Star. He told  
her about Hogwarts and himself. She told him all about  
her. By the end of summer Harry knew Star just as well  
as he knew Ron, or so he thought.  
  
"Come on Harry, we have to get to the Platform!"  
"Lets go, Star"  
As they hopped aboard the Scarlet Steam Engine they went  
to find a compartment. They found one and put their  
luggage in the rack and sat down.  
They talked awhile and about 25 minutes later their  
compartment door slid open and Ron and Hermione came in.  
"Hi Ron, Hermione!"  
"Hi Harry!" They said.  
"Guys this is star, Star that is Ron and Hermione"  
"Hi"  
"Hello"  
"How did you and Star meet?"  
"I was outside working, after my Uncle shot me four  
times with a crossbow (at witch Ron and Hermione looked  
horrified) and she came over and we talked and then  
healed me. After that I told her what happened, and she  
let me stay at her home for the rest of the summer."  
Ron and Hermione exchanged knowing looks.  
"Are you guys a couple?"  
"Well" Star spoke "We are now, we wanted to get to  
Hogwarts before we were and now we are here!"  
She was right - in the distance, stood Hogwarts.  
"Harry, we are a couple now!" She squealed in delight.  
"Lets act like it then" said Harry putting his arms  
around her and kissing her chin, and then her nose and  
cheeks and then finally her lips. As they kissed Star  
put her arms around Harry neck and Harry pulled her  
closer, the kiss intensifying. When the finally broke  
they were both smiling, content in each other's arms.  
In the Great Hall Star and Harry sat next to each other  
at the feast.  
"The headmaster already said I would be in Gryffindor."  
"Yes!" Harry said.  
After the feast they all went to the Common room, Ron  
and 'Mione said goodnight and went to their Dorms.  
"Harry, lets sleep down here on the couch - I don't want  
to be away from you! And then everyone will know we are  
together!"  
"Ok, oh and Star?"  
"Yes?"  
"You are the most beautiful person both inside and out I  
have ever met."  
Star blushed slightly and said "I am getting tired -  
lets sleep"  
"Ok."  
Harry lay down on his back and Star got on top of him on  
her stomach and put her head in the crook under Harry's  
chin. Her arms snaked around his neck and Harry put his  
hand on her back - pulling her closer.  
"Good night"  
"Night beautiful"  
At this they kissed lovingly and fell asleep in each  
other's arms.  
Harry awoke the next morning to a faint cinnamon smell,  
Stars hair - he loved that smell.  
He looked at his watch - it was 7:02.  
Harry brushed Star's hair behind her ear and kissed her  
lightly to wake her.  
"Good morning, Harry" She said, smiling happily.  
"Only because you are here, beautiful."  
They got up and went to change, when Harry got to his  
dorm Ron was up.  
"Good morning Harry"  
"How the hell do you know what kind of fucking morning  
it is?" He said, grinning when Ron started looking mad.  
"I am just kidding, yes it is a good morning, I slept  
with Star on the couch last night."  
After he changed he went down to find Star already  
there, looking at her schedule.  
"Uhg! Potions first thing!" Said Harry, looking at it.  
"At least we will still be together!" said Star and  
Harry Agreed.  
"Potter!" said Snape "could you stop staring at your  
girlfriend and PAY ATTENTION! Ten points from  
Gryffindor!"  
"Yes professor, sorry"  
Harry sat there the rest of the class sneaking looks at  
Star when ever he could.  
"Harry, I think I am falling for you" Said Star smiling  
as Harry kissed her.  
"I fell for you the moment I saw you, Star - you are the  
most beautiful woman in the world, you know that?"  
"Only because you keep telling me," She said, smiling.  
"Get a room you two!"  
"Oh, shut it Ron! Go find Hermione, I'm sure she would  
love to do this with you!"  
Ron turned bright red and stormed away to the library.  
"What time is it, Harry?"  
"Umm, 9:47 beautiful"  
"I am getting tired - lets sleep down here again"  
"Ok"  
"Night, Beautiful"  
"Night Harry"  
  
*  
RONS THOUGHTS  
'Harry always gets everything, women, fame, money and  
now that hottie. Why can't ever get anything? That  
stupid prat! I bet Harry bought her - or maybe it was  
the fame.'  
  
{A/N} I know it's not the best but I had to emphasize  
how much Harry and Star feel for each other. Plz Review 


	2. Changes

Disclaimer - No.  
  
The next morning Star was the first one to wake up. She smiled when  
she saw Harry, felt his arms around her. She leaned down and kissed  
him gently.  
"Morning, Harry"  
"Morning, Star"  
"Sleep well?"  
"Only because you're here"  
"You are so sweet, Harry"  
"You to.."  
"Aww, how sweet!" Said a sarcastic voice.  
"Shut it Ron"  
'Is he jealous?' wondered Harry.  
"So, Star, did Harry buy you? Or do you just like the fame?" Said Ron,  
his voice dripping in anger.  
Suddenly Harry began to glow pure black. He was slowly rising off the  
ground His eyes were glowing emerald, slowly wings sprouted from his  
back and his nails elongated into sharp and deadly claws. His body  
grew more muscular, and he started towards Ron.  
Harry's voice would have made the devil seem like a teddy bear when he  
said, "If you EVER insult Star, I will make sure you regret it!"  
Suddenly Ron was encased in Black and hurled at the wall. He hit with  
a loud thump and slumped to the floor, unconscious.  
After Harry saw this everything went black.  
"Harry!"  
"Huh? Wha? Who is it?"  
"Dumbledore, Star and Remus Lupin are here, Harry, you are in  
Dumbledore office."  
"W-Why am I here?"  
"You demonstrated enormous power when Ron insulted Star, and you used  
everything you had to NOT kill him - he was lucky - and then you  
blacked out because of your power wanting to escape and get at Ron,  
but you held it back Harry."  
"Why did that happen to me? I mean I was really mad and then I started  
glowing black and got wings and claws and my eyes were shining  
emerald!"  
"That, Harry is a new power you have developed that only one person -  
Merlin himself - ever experienced and he did not have control over it  
as you did.  
Harry, you are a newly awakened Demon Spellcaster!"  
"W.Wha-What does t-that mean?"  
"Demons, Harry are infinitely powerful beings who could - if they  
wanted send one demon to our world and destroy all wizards. A Demon  
Spellcaster is a wizard who has three things that are unique about him  
- the first one is having a Demon in your family tree, in your case  
your father - James Potter - was the Demon. The second is being able  
to gain an outstanding amount of power in a short time, you Harry have  
gained the equivalent of my full powers over one summer effectively  
making you stronger than me - you will someday be one of, if not the  
most powerful being alive. The third is thing is being able to master  
any ancient art or myth there is - meaning you are an elemental, a  
Necromancer, a Demon, an animagus, a beast - talker, and a beast  
maker, among many other things."  
"S-Sir, does thi. does t-this mean t-that I am not human?"  
"Harry, I am sorry but you are so unique that even I would expect you  
to not believe this at first. But yes, you are human."  
"No, sir I trust you fully and am willing to accept this."  
"Thank you, Harry, I must insist that we train you in special ways you  
will learn how to control elements, how to perfect the art of  
Necromancer, how to take control of the Demon within you, animagus  
training, beast talking and beast making. You will also be required to  
read a book entitled "Myths, Magi and Immortality and learn everything  
in it."  
"Yes sir"  
Meet me in the room of requirement every night except tonight at  
10:00, we will train until mid-night at witch you will go to bed."  
"I wont let you down sir."  
Star was sitting looking awe-struck at Harry.  
"You are dismissed"  
  
"Now Harry, try to make this water put out that candle using only your  
mind, no wand."  
Harry was sitting in the Room of Requirement the next night.  
'Ok, 'Water, please put out that candle'  
The next thing he knew the water was slowly rising up and putting out  
the candle.  
"Grand Harry, Grand!"  
They did this for ten more minutes before moving onto Necromancy.  
Dumbledore conjured a pile of bones and asked Harry to animate a  
skeletal warrior.  
"You have to put the bones together into a humanoid figure, then you  
give it a mind with the incantation 'Mindins Thinkanus', no need to  
say it out loud, just in your mind. Next you give it an order and it  
will carry it out to the best of its ability.  
"Ok"  
After 3 tries Harry got it right. He told his skeleton to walk to him  
and it did then it went away at command.  
"Very good, Harry! Now lets try a skeletal Spellcaster. It is the same  
this - you just have to give it a connection to you so it can tap into  
your magic. First make a skeletal warrior, then say "Spellcastus  
Skelitoni" in your mind and ask it to do a simple spell."  
"Ok"  
This one took Harry a bit longer but he got it on the 11th try.  
"Bravo, Harry! You are learning at a rate I thought would never be  
possible! Now on to tapping into your Demon self as you did when Ron  
insulted Star. Got himself a weeks worth of detention he did. Now,  
what you must do is concentrate on finding the demon hidden deep  
within your mind - you will know when you find it."  
As he concentrated Harry thought 'come on Demon, show yourself!' And  
then he found it - a ball of swirling purely compressed power beyond  
the knowledge of  
Existence.  
"I found it, Albus"  
"Good, now tap into it - focus on releasing that power onto yourself."  
"Will do"  
Then it came - Harry started glowing black and the wings came, he got  
claws and grew about 5 inches taller and floated above the ground. His  
eyes shone emerald.  
"Well done Harry, now try to keep the power released while changing  
your form back to human - if done correctly you will look human but  
still have all the power of Demon."  
Harry got this in one try.  
"Harry - I am so proud of you. Your parents would be proud also."  
"Now onto Animagus training. Point a finger at yourself and say 'Animi  
Revealo'  
And we will see your form.  
Harry did so and a swirl of smoke appeared and changed into a strange  
creature neither of them had ever seen.  
Suddenly Harry knew.  
"Dumbledore - that is a Soul Caster - it lives in the demon realm and  
is the most feared thing in the universe. It is said it is impossible  
to kill as well as being more powerful at magic than demons it can  
shapeshift, its teeth have poison that separate body from soul and  
they move so fast that you can't see them. That is all I know about  
the although there is certainly more."  
"Harry - this is amazing - you are the only wizard EVER to had an  
animagus form from another realm! Now in your head say 'Morphus Soul  
Caster' and you will change into it - with practice no incantation is  
needed.  
Harry did as he was told and suddenly where Harry once was was a  
creature bigger than a giant with huge 10 foot long teeth, 6 legs, a  
tail with a stinger, 3 eyes, poisonous barbs that can be fired at any  
angle, and a heavily armored body.  
Harry roared and something that Harry had never even dreamed could  
ever happen did - Dumbledore looked scared.  
He quickly changed back and said, "Are you ok, Albus?"  
"Y-Yes Harry - it is just that - that roar instills fear in anyone who  
hears it because it is a magically enhanced roar."  
"Oh - I did not know - sorry."  
"Harry it is late - you had better go up to bed."  
"Ok"  
"Why are you still up?"  
"I was waiting for you, I did not want you to know this but I am  
scared to sleep alone, I have nightmares. Please lets sleep down here  
again"  
"Ok"  
"So what did you work on?"  
"Well we did elements, Necromancy, Demon, and Animagus - I got  
Animagus on the first try. My form is a Soul Caster - it is the most  
highly feared this that exists."  
"Wow" is all Star could say.  
"I love you so much Star. I am glad you still love me even through  
this."  
"Harry, I would never dream of leaving you, you are the only person  
who I could ever love."  
"Good night Beautiful."  
"Good night, Handsome"  
With that they fell asleep with Harry on his back, Star laying on top  
of him on her stomach, their arms wrapped lovingly around one another.  
  
A/N I hope you like it so far! Pls Review! 


	3. Jealousy

Chapter 3 - Jealousy  
  
Harry was first to wake this morning, only to see Ron sitting in a  
corner.  
Harry leaned down and brushed his lips across Star's and her eyes  
fluttered open.  
At this Harry kissed her lightly and said "Morning, Star"  
"Morning, Love"  
"Sleep well?"  
"I would not have if you wouldn't have been here Harry"  
"Oh, look, Potty has himself a new groupie!"  
"What is your problem Ron?"  
"Why would you care? You have that little bitch on top of you!"  
"What did I say last time you said something like that?"  
'Oh, great, another hour unconscious' thought Ron.  
Harry allowed the Demon shape to shine through. He slowly started  
towards Ron, looking murderous.  
"Go ahead, insult Star again, I dare you."  
Ron turned tail and ran from the room, terrified.  
"Harry, you scared the hell out of me when you did that"  
"I'm sorry. Star but I had to make him lay off. I don't know what has  
gotten into him!"  
"Don't know what's gotten into who?" Asked Hermione.  
"Ron, he wont stop insulting Star. I made him lay off just now by  
doing this."  
Harry then went Demon form.  
"Oh, Harry, you can turn into a Demon?"  
"Yes - I am a demon Spellcaster"  
"You are a Demon Spellcaster? Harry that is an honor! It is ultra  
rare!"  
"I know, last night I did element, Necromancy, Demon form and Animagus  
with Dumbledore."  
"But back to Ron, why is he like this?"  
"I think he is jealous again, Harry."'  
"Not again!"  
"Yep, you may not like it but he thinks he is your shadow and will  
stop at nothing to get rid of that."  
"That's just wonderful!" Harry fumed  
"Calm down, Harry, I will always be here for you" said Star.  
"Thank you, Star"  
"By the way, why do you guys always sleep down here?"  
"I have nightmares about You-Know-Who coming to get me, when I am  
around Harry everything is ok and they don't come."  
"And the same goes for me, when I am around Star, the guilt and  
nightmares from last year just seem to melt away to nothing and all  
that matters is her."  
"Oh, that is one of the most romantic things I have ever heard," said  
Hermione, a far away look in her eyes.  
"Why do you love me, Star? We have only known each other about five  
months."  
"Because you are you, and you make me feel beautiful, and you love  
me."  
"I love you more than words can say, Star"  
***  
  
Later that day - transfiguration  
  
"Today we will be starting animagi training. Now everyone will come up  
to the front of the class, point their finger at themselves and say  
'animi revealo'  
And you will see your form. Lets see. Potter come up here and try."  
"Yes, Ma'am"  
When the Soul Caster took shape Harry explained all about it and  
Minerva said, "Nobody EVER not even Merlin had a form from another  
Realm, Harry, this is amazing!"  
"Thank you Professor."  
Next was Star's turn. She turned out to be a Horntail Queen.  
"Star - it is very rare to be a magical creature, and a Horntail Queen  
is rare even in nature, you are very lucky! Now, that's two lucky  
students in a row, lets keep it up!"  
Next was Hermione. She was a Unicorn.  
"Oh, this is simply amazing! I must tell Dumbledore!"  
Next came Ron. He was a weasel.  
"That may not be a good thing," whispered Hermione "Now he may be  
jealous of all of us."  
"Yea" Said Harry and Star in unison.  
***  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
"Ron, why are you being like this?" Hermione said almost in tears.  
"I am tired of being shunned!"  
"We did NOT shun you!"  
"Yes you did!"  
SLAP  
Ron had hit Hermione.  
"That is it Ron!" Yelled Harry as many people look on.  
Harry changed into Demon form and stunned Ron with out saying another  
word. To Harry it looked like Ron was constricted by pure black binds  
all over his body - to everyone else it looked like Ron was under  
'Petrificus Totalus'.  
Next Harry decided to try some advanced transfiguration. He made Ron's  
mouth disappear and released him from the bind. Ron turned to try to  
punch Harry but Harry's Demon senses and speed allowed him to catch  
Ron's punch. He gave Ron his mouth back and changed into the Soul  
Caster. He put Ron under the strongest bind he dared, grabbed him and  
took him directly to Minerva, Head of Gryffindor House.  
When Harry got there she shrieked but soon stopped when Harry changed  
back and said "Ron hit Hermione, I bound him with Soul Caster magic  
and brought him here - can you release the bind or do you need me to?"  
"You need to"  
"Ok"  
He released the bind and hurried back up to Gryffindor.  
When he got there Hermione asked, "What did you do to him?"  
"That was some Soul Caster magic - it was just a simple bind but it  
was so strong that I had to take it off for McGonigal."  
"Thank you, Harry, I was starting to get a little afraid right there."  
"No problem - he wont get away with hitting people like that when he  
is within 400 miles of me" He smiled  
"Thank you"  
"You're welcome"  
"So that was simple, huh?"  
"Yea - I know others that inflict pain, kill, restrict air and stuff  
like that while they bind."  
"That is dangerous! Why do you know those?"  
"Because I am part Demon, and Demons are even more ruthless that  
Voldemort."  
"Oh, Harry, you're back!"  
"Hey, Star, where were you?"  
"Getting you this book - Dumbledore asked me to get it for you from  
the Restricted Section for you."  
It was Myth, Magi and Immortality.  
"Thank you, Star! I have to read this and do everything inside."  
"All of it?"  
"Yup"  
"Jeez!"  
"I know" Harry chuckled.  
Harry leaned over and kissed Star on the forehead, then the check,  
nose and finally the lips.  
Star wrapped her arms around his neck and Harry pulled her in closer.  
It was a couple minutes before they pulled back panting and holding  
each other lovingly.  
"Get a room, you two"  
"Come on Hermione! You had better get used to it - it will be getting  
more and more common." Harry said, grinning.  
"I had better start reading, then."  
"It's only 9:00, you go at ten - I will wait for you again."  
"Ok"  
  
Myth, Magi and Immortality  
  
This book is dedicated to the styles and techniques used in all myths,  
magi and Immortal magic.  
  
Chapter One - Necromancy 1 - 150  
  
Chapter Two - Beast - Talking 151 - 200  
  
Chapter Three - Beast - Creating 201 - 405  
  
Chapter Four - Demon Magic 406 - 573  
  
Chapter Five - Elemental Magic 574 - 776  
  
Chapter Six - Shape Shifting 777 - 800  
  
Chapter Seven - Advanced Offence Using Skills Above 801 - 1003  
  
Chapter Eight - Advanced Defense Using Skills Above 1004 - 1204  
  
Chapter Nine - Misc. 1204 - 2002  
  
Chapter One - Necromancy  
  
Skeletal Warrior - Bones Required. Put bones into humanoid form  
and say 'Mindus Thinkus' in your mind. Obeys Orders of creator only.  
  
Skeletal Spellcaster - Bones Required. Put bones into humanoid  
form and say 'Mindus Thinkus' and then 'Spellcastus Skelitoni' in your  
mind. Obeys Orders of creator only.  
  
Golem - Corpse Required. Say 'Animatetra Corpsara' and the body  
will rise - it will have no mind of its own. It will follow orders of  
creator only. Has immense strength.  
  
Armor of the Undead - Point wand at creature to be armored. Say  
'Romra fo Enob' in mind to create.  
  
Bone Sword - Say 'Swordius' in your mind to create.  
Automatically changes to fit user. Always balances perfectly.  
  
Plague Screen - A smoke screen made of Plague. Say 'Plagus' in  
mind to create. Lasts two minutes.  
  
"Harry, it is 10:00 - you had better go"  
"Oh, thank you Star"  
"You're welcome"  
Harry kissed her and hurried towards the Room of Requirement, when he  
opened the door what he saw made him wish he had not.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------  
Cliffie!  
  
This is my first FF - please Review, criticisms are welcome as long as  
the are constructive, Thank You! 


	4. Training, Angie, Betrayel and Love

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter. The only thing that is mine  
is the plot and anything NOT in J.K Rowling's Books. Thank you, now  
read on, faithful reader of mine!  
  
.A ball or pure white light was sitting in the middle of the room.  
Then he heard a woman's voice, "Harry, touch the light!" It said.  
"Why"  
"So I can train you!"  
"Um, ok" he replied uncertainly.  
When he touched the light he felt like his body disintegrated and was  
put back together very fast.  
"Hello, Harry" Said the voice.  
Harry turned around to see a very attractive woman, his age, maybe  
older, looking at him.  
"Hi, uh, not to be rude, but who are you?"  
"My name is Angie"  
"Hello, Angie, wait, where am I?"  
She giggled and said, "You are in the Realm of Training - and I am  
your trainer."  
"Wha? Why am I here?"  
"Because it was fate"  
"Are you everyone's trainer who comes here?"  
"No, silly, I am what you call 'perfect' in your eyes - that is what  
happens for everyone."  
"Wow" is all Harry could say.  
"Now to lay it all down on the line, I am VERY real and when you leave  
here I can come with you on one condition. The condition will be  
revealed at the end of your training. Training starts tomorrow, 4:30  
sharp. We will start with a 5-mile jog, Tae Kwon Doe and then  
breakfast. After breakfast we will do sword fighting, magic training  
and dueling. This may be a bit of a shock, but apart from being a  
Demon Spellcaster it turns out your mother was heir to Godric  
Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff.  
Now as you know, your father was a Demon - but as he loved a mortal  
woman he was deemed worthy of being Merlin's Heir, effectively making  
you heir to Godric, Salazar, Rowena and Helga as well as Merlin."  
Harry was gawking at this point and his brain was refusing him to  
think at all.  
Angie giggled again and said "You will catch flies if you don't close  
your mouth, Harry."  
Harry quickly closed his mouth.  
"Harry, while you are here time will pass normally in your Realm, but  
in here you will be able to recuperate very quickly so we can start  
again fresh the next day. Time will not slow outside - and people will  
worry. You may go back but if you do things will get worse. Please,  
let me train you."  
Harry thought for a moment and said "Angie, I will train with you."  
Angie was beaming at him and giggling a little.  
"You do know you have been blushing since I said you think I am  
perfect, right?"  
'Oops' thought Harry.  
Angie giggled again.  
"Well I will let you sleep - early start tomorrow. Oh, and training  
will be done before lunch is to start - the rest of the day will be  
devoted to study! What good is the most powerful wizard to ever grace  
the Earth if he gets chucked out of school for being stupid?"  
Harry chuckled a little and thought he say a very faint blush appear  
on Angie's perfect face.  
"Good night, Harry"  
"Good Night, Angie"  
***  
  
Next Morning 4:30  
  
"Come on, Harry! Only a mile-and a half to go!"  
"Yep" Harry panted.  
After the run she instructed him in Tae Know Doe.  
(A/N - Sorry but I am not good at work out scenes so I'll skip this  
one)  
  
***  
"Harry, do you have feelings for a girl named Star?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"There is something I have to show you."  
They had been training together for about a year now so Harry was used  
to Angie, he even liked her as much as, if not more than, Star.  
"Ok"  
When they got to the room where Angie told him to stop she showed him  
to inter-realm portal.  
"I use it to monitor what is happening on Earth," She explained.  
What Harry saw next made him want to throw up, curl into a ball and  
die.  
Star was with Malfoy and she was saying, "I am so glad the Potter prat  
is gone, so I can be with you, Draco. And now you and I can be  
together and please our Master together. We will rule with Voldemort  
together."  
That was all Harry needed to see, he started shaking and threw up, and  
fell into Angie's arms, his body wracked with sobs.  
"H-How C-c-could Sh-she?" he muttered after he had composed himself a  
little.  
'No one makes Harry feel like this and makes it through with out  
getting a death wound' though Angie bitterly, referring to Star.  
"I don't know, Harry, but I do know that I will always be here for  
you"  
"T-Thank you, Angie"  
"Harry, it is almost time for you to leave here - I can see the change  
in you. There is nothing left for me to teach you. It is time you know  
what the condition is for me to go with you. The condition Harry is  
that you must love me, and I must love you in return."  
"I do love you," Harry blurted. 'Where did that come from?' he  
wondered.  
"I love you to, Harry, you see most people cannot love their trainer  
because they are perfect. You can though, and for that I am grateful.  
But that settles it - I will come back to your Realm and we will get  
to know each other better. We will most likely end up spending  
eternity together." She said, smiling.  
"A-Angie, what will we do about S-St-Star - she undoubtedly is working  
for Voldemort and was leading me on." Said Harry, choking back a sob.  
"You and I will confront her. Now go to sleep - you must be in top  
condition tomorrow so that we may jump Realms!"  
"Yes, Ma'am!" said Harry, doing a mock salute.  
Angie laughed and said - "or shall we sleep together tonight, we may  
as well get used to it!" She said, grinning.  
"Ok, sounds good" Said Harry, also grinning.  
  
*****************************************************  
CLIFFIE!  
  
Please Review, Faithful readers, you! 


	5. Redemtion, for the one I used to believe...

Strawberrylover - Thank you! My first review! I will make sure to read  
your stories, they look great!  
  
Harry slowly climbed into bed, in nothing but boxers. He was surprised  
that Angie was also wearing only what she had to - a bra and panties.  
"Come here, you" said Angie playfully  
Harry allowed her to curl up on top of him, one arm wrapped around his  
neck, the other slowly stroking his now very defined and tight abs.  
Harry put an arm around her back and pulled her closer to him, the  
other hand running down the side of her body starting at her shoulder,  
running down slightly brushing her breasts, down the curve of her  
figure coming to rest there.  
"You are beautiful, Angie, you know that?"  
"You just told me, so of course I know silly!"  
"When I get back there will be a line of about fifty people who wont  
know if they want to hug me or strangle me"  
"If they decide to kill you they will have to go through us, because  
we are the most powerful beings in existence right now - you in  
history"  
"We had better get to sleep - you made it sound like we would die if  
we didn't and tried to jump realms"  
"You are right, G'night, Harry"  
"Good night, Angie"  
*********************************************  
  
Next day  
  
"Ready?"  
"Ready"  
"Wait - I am getting something on the inter-realm, uh-oh, Sirius,  
Remus, Arthur and Arabella Figg are under siege, they are  
overwhelmingly outnumbered."  
"Than lets go help `em, you and me can take them!"  
"No, I will let you handle them - I will shield and protect the  
others."  
"Ok, lets go"  
Suddenly a pull behind his navel and BANG they were with Sirius, Remus  
and the others.  
"HARRY?" Came 5 voices.  
"Angie - shield them!"  
"Ok!"  
Harry erected a shield and started firing off stunning spells, curses  
and hexes.  
Every time a curse hit his shield it absorbed it. When there were only  
about 10 Death Eaters left Harry unleashed the power the shield had  
been getting from the curses in one massive "STUPIFY" and the ten  
Death Eaters fell to the ground.  
"Very good work, Harry" Said Angie  
"Thank you"  
"Harry, where in the world have you been!" Asked 5 amazed voices  
"I have been training with Angie in the Realm of training for the past  
year."  
'Pop' Dumbledore had arrived "Dumbledore - look who showed up!"  
"Harry?"  
"Last time I checked that was me" Said Harry  
"Why don't you all come to my office and we will let these two  
explain"  
"Ok" said Angie  
"Harry - you haven't run yet today - I want you to fly until you are  
ten miles from the school - and then run."  
Harry grumbled  
"Come on, Harry! If you don't keep your stamina up you will be sorry!  
And if you don't do it I will turn your hair pink for a week"  
"Remember last time you did that?"  
"Uh, yea I do now, I ended up 50 miles away in the ocean in a black  
bikini that was 2 sizes to small," she said, blushing.  
"It was hilarious!'  
"Get going!"  
"Oh, fine" Harry said and he departed  
*********************************************************  
  
Dumbledore's Office  
  
"Now, explain to us why people thought you were dead for the past  
year!"  
"Well, I was on my way to a private lesson, and when I got there this  
golden ball was hovering there. I heard Angie say 'Touch the light' so  
I did. It took me to the Realm of training, where Angie trained me. I  
have done swordsmanship; martial arts, staff, and magic combat  
training along with swimming, running and weight lifting. That's what  
I have done for the past year."  
"It has done you good!"  
Sirius wolf-whistled along with Remus.  
"Maybe you should look at yourself in the mirror"  
Harry turned to face the mirror, and what he saw made his jaw drop.  
Where a scrawny little kid once was - there was now a young man, with  
bulging, chiseled arm and leg muscles, broad, defined shoulder and  
great abs. He was also about five inches taller.  
"Star will like this!"  
"Star is a Death Eater send by Voldie to gather info on me"  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me, I saw her with Malfoy saying, "I am so glad Potter is  
gone so I can be with you, we will rule together and please Master  
together"  
"Wow, you have some taste in women, Harry."  
"Hey, I resent that!" said Angie.  
"Are you telling me that"?  
"Yup" Harry interrupted.  
"The only way I could come here with Harry is if he loved me and I  
loved him"  
"Sure got over Star fast"  
"You should have seen him when it first happened, he was a mess. He  
threw up, curled into a ball and cried until he finally calmed down"  
"Yea, until I got mad and decided that I would confront her," said  
Harry with a grin.  
"I know that look, James got that look right before Snape was hovering  
50 feet over the lake in a diaper!"  
Harry grinned evilly.  
**************************************************  
"Harry! You're alive! I was so worried! Where were you?  
Who is that?" said Star, pointing to Angie.  
"This is Angie, my super hot trainer."  
"I will leave you two alone" Said Angie, grinning.  
"Harry! I'm your girlfriend you can't say that!"  
"Actually, I am afraid you're not."  
"What? Of course I am, silly!"  
"No, you're not. I know about Malfoy."  
"What are you talking about?" She said, a small bit of fear in her  
eyes.  
"I saw you and him. You saying 'I am so glad Potter is gone so I can  
be with you, Draco'"  
"I did not do that!"  
"I am tired of your lies," said Harry, coldly.  
"What lies?" said Star now crying hysterically.  
"You know very well, and now, redemption for the only one before Angie  
that I believed in"  
"No!" Yelled Star.  
"Yes" said Harry smiling like a deranged maniac.  
Harry snapped his fingers and where Star once was there was now a blue  
ferret. Another snap and the ferret was transported to a cage Harry  
was holding. 'Snap' and another ferret - one with Harry's hate for the  
blue ferret in it - appeared in it.  
"I will leave you two kids to play," said Harry, grinning as the white  
ferret started hissing at the blue.  
*******************************  
Thank you every one who has read this! Plz review!  
  
HardRockSpyder - email = bhb@iowatelecom.net 


	6. Nervous Energy

"Oh, you are bad!" said Angie, laughing as Harry told her what he had  
done to Star.  
"And, the best part is - when she gets out, she will still look like a  
giant ferret beat her up!"  
Angie giggled and said, "So, Harry, have you figured out why you  
practically yelled 'I love you' at me when you saw Star with  
MalFerret?"  
"Yup"  
"Why, then?"  
"You are perfect. Smart, caring, hot, everything. It is impossible to  
not love that."  
"Hmm, I see your point"  
"So, what do you want to do? I was excused from classes forever  
because somebody made me better than the teachers."  
"What are you implying?"  
"Nuttin"  
"We need to test that, I think," She said, grinning as she grabbed  
Harry around the neck and pulled him in and started kissing him. Harry  
grabbed her waist and pulled her in, kissing her passionately. Angie  
was getting weak in the knees, but she did not know why. She loved  
being around Harry, she loved him - but he had never made her feel  
like this, like no else existed, as if when the moment ended, she  
would die. When she felt Harry starting to pull back she pushed him  
down on his back on one of the common room couches. She felt as is the  
contact between them was broken, she would never feel him again, never  
hear him laugh or see him smile again. She got settled on his stomach,  
still kissing him fiercely, showing him all of her desire. She slowly  
took off the top half of Harry's battle robe, never stopping the kiss.  
Harry reached up, and slowly pulled Angie's shirt off. This forced  
them to break and breath. But when Angie's shirt was completely off  
the started again - and just as Angie was edging down towards the  
clasp of Harry's battle robes to undo the bottom, they heard a scream  
of "Harry!"  
They looked up to see Ron and Hermione standing in the portrait hole.  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing? You are with Star! See,  
Hermione! I told you!"  
Ron advanced on Harry - he remembered how 'close' they and Star had  
become when Harry disappeared. Angie had her shirt on now and was  
being slowly backed up by Hermione.  
Ron made the first move. He lunged at Harry and started throwing  
punches at him. Years of jealousy, and now rage for Star had finally  
caused him to break.  
Hermione followed suite, only with spells.  
"Angie fight back - it is self defense!"  
"Ok"  
Harry expertly dodged and blocked all of Ron's blows easily. He saw an  
opening and took it - knocking Ron out with a blow to the temple.  
"Ron!" Bellowed Hermione.  
"You murderer!" She screamed, before Angie knocked her out with a  
swift and painless strike to the neck.  
"That could have gone better," Harry said.  
Angie nodded in agreement.  
(A/N I know- it does not seem Hermione (ish) but I had to make a way  
in the plot to have Hermione turn on him as well. Sry. : ~/)  
"Why did Hermione act like that?"  
"I think Ron finally convinced her that I am a pretty boy who gets  
what he wants when he wants."  
"Wow, sucks to be you" she said grinning.  
"You to, remember what they saw us doing."  
"Oh, yeah"  
"And, what may I ask, happened here?"  
"Ron and Hermione attacked us - it was self defense"  
"Ron and Hermione?"  
"Yup"  
"I have bad news, Hogsmeade has been attacked. You two are wanted for  
clean up and in case any Death Eaters are still there."  
"Lead the way," said Harry and Angie.  
Harry was sure he heard Minerva say 'Just like Lily and James, they  
are' under her breath.  
When they got to Hogsmeade it was a mess. Death Eaters were  
everywhere.  
"Ready?" called Angie.  
"Yeah" said Harry a mad gleam in his eye. Harry quickly conjured the  
top half of his battle robe and threw it on. He drew his sword and  
plunged into the battle, Death Eaters falling everywhere within ten  
feet of Harry.  
Angie decided to look for survivors since Harry had the Death Eaters  
covered.  
Harry slashed left, right, up, down, stab, leg sweep, and sword  
plunge, slash, jump, slash, and jump, slash.  
It was amazing to watch - Harry was jumping on top of an enemy,  
killing him, and then jumping off him - onto another Death Eater. He  
was not touching the ground - only Death Eaters bodies. He had cleaned  
about half of the Death Eaters before some one yelled 'retreat' and  
the rest disappeared.  
Angie walked up to him and said - "It looks like we got here to late.  
I only found one person alive - she is up at the hospital wing right  
now."  
"I got a good number of `em - but I thought there would be more  
survivors"  
They slowly walked back up to Gryffindor tower - only to find a very  
battered Star, a murderous looking Ron, and a very pompous looking  
Hermione.  
"Well what have we got here? It's famous Harry Potter! And next to him  
is the fabulous two timer!"  
"Shut it Ron"  
"You know what, Harry? I think you are glad that You-know-who killed  
your parent's. Just so you could have the fame, women and money! You  
probably thank him every time you see him, don't you?"  
Harry slowly turned into the Demon. "So, you think it is fun to have  
everyone who cares for you slaughtered before you knew them? To have  
to grow up in a cupboard under the stairs for the first eleven years  
of your life? To never know your parents? To have everyone who meets  
you stare at you like an animal in a zoo?"  
"Yep - I think you love the fame and money!"  
"How should I kill you? Death is to good for someone like you. Hmm,  
maybe a sting from a Soul Caster."  
Harry quickly conjured two piles of bones and used Necromancy to turn  
them into two skeletal spell casters.  
"Go to Ron - do whatever is necessary to keep him still."  
Ron's eyes got about the size of plates as the two skeletons grabbed  
him and stood him up - he could not move a muscle.  
"Harry, calm down - you can't kill Ron! You would get thrown in  
Azkaban!"  
Harry growled and said "You two - make his life horrid for the next 24  
hours"  
He turned to Angie and said, "Let's go train - I want to let off all  
this extra power"  
"Ok, Harry"  
*********************************************  
  
Down by the lake  
  
"Just so you know, no one has ever done what you are trying to do"  
"If I can create an animal with my ideals - and customize it, it could  
be my pal, and help through these times. The only one I have now is  
you"  
"I see what you mean."  
Harry began visualizing the animal in his head. It had horns, with  
big, caring eyes. It had a shaggy mane and four legs. It also had six  
tails, and was about a foot tall and about a foot and a half long. He  
then created the body out of thin air. He then started pouring bits of  
his mind, heart and soul into its mind. When he was done he looked at  
the animal - it was beautiful. It suddenly jumped at him and in his  
head he heard the word 'Master!'  
'This creature must have a mental bond with me' thought Harry.  
'Please, call me Harry - I do not wish to be your master, only your  
friend.'  
'Ok, Ma- Harry'  
It roared and leaped onto his shoulders. Harry realized that he had  
given it wings.  
'Cool' he thought.  
'Razor - I like that - do you like it?'  
'Yes, Harry, I do'  
'Ok, Razor, do you have any powers?'  
'Yes, I can carry very heavy loads, I can heal, I can see around  
corners, I can turn invisible. You created me - therefore I hold the  
same level of power as you. I can do just about anything, just like  
you.'  
'Wow'  
"Harry - what are you doing?"  
"Oh, it has a mental bond with me"  
"Wow"  
"Yeah"  
Razor sudden roared and bared his teeth, several spikes growing in a  
line down his back.  
Harry turned around and saw why. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Star were  
about 10 feet away from them.  
"So, Potter, finally decided to show your cowardly face"  
"Sod off, Malfoy"  
"Oh, is the great Harry Potter going to cry?" Said Star mockingly.  
Razor flapped his wings and took off, heading right for Malfoy.  
"Ahh!" he yelled as Razor collided with him.  
"What is that?"  
"That is my new friend. His name is Razor, do you like him?"  
Razors eyes suddenly glazed over with red and Star along with Malfoy  
were picked up and hurled into the lake by an invisible force.  
Razor trotted happily back to Harry and jumped on to his shoulder,  
rubbing his head against Harry's, purring loudly.  
'Good Boy, Razor'  
Razor jumped down and made himself the size of a loin - 'Must be a  
special power' thought Harry.  
'Harry, let us go in the castle. I believe it will be getting dark  
soon.'  
************************************************  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
Harry and Angie walked into the common room, again only to see Ron and  
Hermione sitting there.  
"Oh, look its Potty and Two timer again!" said Hermione.  
"What is that thing?" Said Ron, pointing to Razor.  
"That is my friend, Razor. I created him with the energy you gave me."  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then looked at Harry.  
"So, Star wasn't good enough? What is wrong Potter? Did I say  
something that offended you?"  
"Star is a supporter of Voldemort as well as Malfoy's girlfriend"  
"You expect us to believe that?"  
"No, I expect you to look past it and be stupid enough to let her fool  
you"  
"Lets go, Harry" Said Angie  
Harry noticed that Ron had pink hair, hoop earrings and a skirt on.  
"Those Skeletons did good" Harry thought to himself, a grin playing at  
his lips.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------  
Strawberrylover - Thank you! I will keep trying. 


End file.
